Electronic systems for the control of the gearshift cycles are being increasingly used in mechanical transmissions. It is advantageous that the electronic system be accommodated on or in the transmission. The electronics is, of course, here exposed to extreme environmental conditions.
German Utility Model No. G 93 07 228 has disclosed a transmission control which is mounted within the transmission housing. The control here can be surrounded by transmission oil and radiate heat to the oil via cooling elements. The cooling of the control is essentially assumed by the transmission oil. In this arrangement, damage to the transmission control can only be rectified when the transmission is removed and dismounted from the vehicle. This requires an enormous after-sale expense which is in no proportion to the exchange of eventually inexpensive parts. The electronic system is constantly surrounded by aggressive transmission oil which, in case of damage to the seal or paint, results in an interruption in operation of the electronics.